


Dévorer

by KylosKitten



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Claiming, F/M, First Time, Little Red Riding Hood AU, Marking, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rewritten Reylo, Reylo - Freeform, fairytale AU, reylo book of sins, sinning is winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylosKitten/pseuds/KylosKitten
Summary: She ran towards the door and pulled on the handle only to find it stuck.  The door would not open no matter how hard she yanked.  She turned around to find Ben eyeing her, breathing heavily as he watched her feeble attempts to force the door open.“Even if you did get the door open, where would you go?  It’s dark out there and there are dangers in the forest,” he reasoned.“You mean the wolf?” she replied.  ‘It didn’t hurt me before.”“That’s because it didn’t want to, Rey,” Ben said, “it would never hurt you.”





	Dévorer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearmisskitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmisskitty/gifts).



> This is my contribution to the Reylo Book of Sins Round 2 titled Rewritten Reylo. It is a one shot inspired by the tale Little Red Riding Hood and the artwork RED by Dearmisskitty. Please leave some feedback and let me know if you want to see more of Wolf Kylo and Red Rey.

The worn path to Luke Skywalker’s hut was winding and lined with trees that towered over one as they walked through.  It was on rare occasions that Rey would make the journey to her former mentor’s hut, but his sister had requested that she bring the reclusive man some bread and fruit spreads and Rey did not have the heart to disappoint the woman who would have been her mother in law.

The Skywalker family had not been the same since the disappearance of Leia and Han’s son Ben three years prior.  Ben’s uncle, Luke, had blamed himself and exiled himself to the edges of the village.  Leia, his mother, had become completely focused on her role of heading the village army and his father, Han, had taken jobs that required him to travel constantly. 

Rey’s life had changed drastically with his disappearance as well.  That evening, they had been celebrating her sixteenth birthday, dancing and singing, the next morning he was gone.  She remembered how Ben had placed a wreath of flowers in her hair and kissed her on the cheek before twirling her around, causing her dress to flair out and Rey to laugh.  That was the last time Rey recalled laughing and smiling.

The following morning Rey had gone to wake him for breakfast only to find his bed empty.  They had searched the village and forest for him, calling out his name as they tried to find him.  The entire village searched for him for months before it was declared he was either dead or gone for good.  It took Rey a year before she stopped searching for him, but she had yet to move on from the loss.  They had been betrothed since her birth and had grown up together, she had loved him so much and with his disappearance, she had lost everything.  One moment she was two years away from marrying the love of her life and the next she was scavenging in old battlefields for scrap metal in order to survive.  Leia had promised to care for her even though she would no longer be her mother in law, but Rey had insisted on going off on her own and taking care of herself.  Han had offered her a job traveling with him, but she refused to leave the village, still hopeful that one day Ben would return.  It was the same reason she had turned down marriage proposals from various men, despite everyone’s insistence that it would be in her best interest to accept.  

Basket in hand and the red cloak Leia had sewn her fastened around her neck, Rey walked the unsteady path through the forest, the trees so tall and full that little light shone through to guide her.  The sounds of her footsteps echoed as she strolled the path, the only noise Rey heard on her walk besides the occasional melody from a songbird, alerting the other birds of her presence.  

Walking deeper into the woods, she casted her gaze over to the side and the corners of her lips turned up.  Wildflowers bloomed on the edge of the path, the same kind Ben had fastened into a wreath for her to wear the last time she had seen him.  Her eyes closed and she remembered the crooked grin he gave her as he placed it on her head. Deep in the memory, she did not realize she was no longer walking the center of the path until she was knelt down in front of the blossoms.  She inhaled their beautiful scent and stroked their soft petals with her fingertips, callused and scarred since the last time she touched them.  

Rey swore she could feel Ben’s warm breath caress her cheek then, the way it had when he kissed her there three years prior.  She breathed in and his signature rich woodsy smell tickled her nose, it all felt so incredibly real, the moment so perfect. 

A low resounding growl caused Rey’s eyes to snap open, gasping as she was met with the sight of yellow eyes so close to her own.  She fell back onto the worn path, panting as she took in the sight before her.  

A large black wolf stood over her, its yellow eyes intently watching her.  Paralyzed with fear, Rey eyed the large wolf as it stalked closer to her.  She had never seen a wolf before, had only heard of them in stories her grandfather had told her when she was a young girl.  He had told her they were large creatures, somewhat bigger than the common domestic dog.  This wolf was larger than any man she had ever seen and it was standing on all fours.  

The look in its yellow eyes, Rey had seen that look before.  It was the look the feral cats gave to the mice they had caught right before they were about to devour them whole.  The look a predator would give its prey before it would strike.  

Rey opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  Just the same shallow breaths as her blood ran cold from fear.  The wolf so close now she could feel the warm from its large frame radiating onto her skin, its mouth opened and Rey could see sharp white teeth that could tear her flesh without much effort.  The wolf’s tongue came out of its mouth and leisurely licked her flushed cheek, Rey wondered if the creature could taste her fear.  

Rey waited for the wolf to strike, to tear her throat out with its sharp teeth.  She was a fighter but there was no way Rey could fight a creature of this size without a weapon.  Screaming would do her no good either, she was too far away from the village for anyone to hear her or get to her in time.  

So she waited, impossibly still as her heart beated as fast as the wings of a hummingbird in her chest.  Her death was imminent and Rey’s only choice was to make peace with it.  She thought of her Ben, held his face in her mind as she waited for the wolf to kill her. 

The wolf released a low growl then grabbed her basket and ran off into the woods.  It took Rey a moment to realize she was still alive, the wolf had spared her.  When she realized it had stolen the basket full of food she had been bringing to Master Luke, without a second thought Rey began to chase it through the woods.

Rey had no idea what possessed her to run after the wolf, but she continued to chase it deep into the woods.  For an animal so large, she was surprised to find she was keeping up with it, never losing track of its dark fur in the dense forest.  If Master Luke knew she had taken chase after such a deadly creature for something as trivial as a basket of breads and fruit, he would surely scold her for engaging in such a foolish act.  This did not stop her though, something inside her told her to keep chasing the wolf, occasionally losing her footing on thicket but still keeping pace with it.  

Rey chased the wolf out of the forest into a grassy meadow by the river.  The wolf ran behind a cottage settled on the edge of the river and Rey halted in her pursuit, looking around at the unfamiliar area.   She gasped for air as she eyed the beautiful stone cottage and wondered who lived there, deep in the woods and away from the village.  The only person she knew of that lived in such isolation was Master Luke and this was not his hut.  

The smell of meaty stew wafted from the chimney, the spices reminding her of the ones Leia used in the stew she cooked.  It was Ben’s favorite meal, she had not made a batch since Ben had vanished.  

Rey shook her head and pushed the thoughts of Ben away.  She had ran after the wolf who had led her here.  Determined to find the creature who had stolen her basket, Rey stepped cautiously towards the side of the cottage she saw the wolf disappear behind.  

A dark figure stepped out from behind the cottage causing Rey to let out a startled cry.  She gasped when she realized the dark hair did not belong to that of the wolf, but of a man, one whose face she could never forget.

_ Ben. _

He was broader than the last time she saw him and his hair slightly longer.  A thin scar ran down the right side of his face, starting above his eye.  He was dressed in black pants with a matching tunic, something she did not recognize as part of his wardrobe the last time she saw him.  

Rey blinked, but the figure of the man she was once supposed to marry did not disappear.  Instead, he stalked closer to her as Rey remained frozen in place, watching him, trying to make sense of what was happening.  Had the wolf killed her and she did not remember the attack?  Was Ben a ghost, coming to haunt her and scold her for foolishness.  

Rey’s eyes widened as Ben was less than an inch from her, she could smell him and feel the warmth permeating off his body.  He reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face, his calloused fingertips stroking the soft skin.  

“It’s you,” she breathed before everything went black.

When Rey finally came to she was no longer outdoors.  She looked around to find herself in an unfamiliar home, in an unfamiliar bed.  She looked towards the window and found that it was dark outside, she must have been passed out for hours.

“You’re awake,” a deep voice called out.

Rey’s attention snapped towards the direction the voice came.  Sitting in the corner watching her was the man who looked so much like her vanished love.

“Who are you?” Rey demanded.

The man stood up from the chair and walked towards the bed.  Without hesitation, Rey jumped from the bed and stood away from him against the far wall.

“Rey,” he said, his tone and behavior that of a person trying to plead with a skittish animal.

“Ben,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he answered.

Tears brimmed in the corners of her hazel eyes as her bottom lip trembled.  Rey felt joy and relief course through her,  she had prayed for this moment for so long and had come to fear it would never come.   She walked over to him and threw her arms around his neck, crying into his chest.  

“You’re real,” she choked out.

“I’m real, love,” he murmured into her hair as he wrapped his arms around her.

It took some time before Rey was able to calm down enough to pull herself out of his embrace.  It had been so long since they had seen each other, there was so much she needed to tell him, so much she needed to know.

“Where...where have you been?”  Rey asked, her hand reaching up and tracing the thin scar.

“Here,”  Ben replied.

“Here?” she repeated, her head tilting in confusion.

“Yes,” he confirmed, leaning into her touch.

Angry, Rey withdrew her hand and stormed towards the door.  He had been so close this entire time and had let his family, had let her believe he was dead.  He could have come to them at any time and had chosen not to.  All this time, she had been so alone, had begged every deity for him to come back to her and he had never come.  

“Rey, wait!” Ben exclaimed as he grabbed her waist.

“No!  Let me go!” she screamed.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can!  You did it before!” Rey spat, trying her best to pull herself from his grasp.

“Rey...I didn’t want to!  Please just listen,” he pleaded as she continued to fight against him.

“I don’t want to,” she yelled and he let her go.

She ran towards the door and pulled on the handle only to find it stuck.  The door would not open no matter how hard she yanked.  She turned around to find Ben eyeing her, breathing heavily as he watched her feeble attempts to force the door open.

“Even if you did get the door open, where would you go?  It’s dark out there and there are dangers in the forest,” he reasoned. 

“You mean the wolf?” she replied.  ‘It didn’t hurt me before.”

“That’s because it didn’t want to, Rey,” Ben said, “it would never hurt you.”

Her eyes squinted in confusion, he knew of the wolf and spoke of its intentions.  

“How do you-”

Before her eyes, Ben’s dark eyes turned a golden yellow and his long dark hair transformed into long black fur.  No longer in front of her was the man she had grown up with, instead was the wolf she had chased through the forest.  Rey’s hand clasped over her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to come through her parted lips.  

It stalked closer to her, having nowhere to go she stood still and waited for it to approach her.  When it was close enough to touch her it transformed back into Ben whose hands came to grasp her waist to hold her up as her knees began to buckle.

“No-”

“Yes,” Ben confirmed.

“How?” Rey asked.

“The night of your party...do you remember?” he said.

“Yes, that’s the night you disappeared,” she replied.

“After I escorted you to your room, I went outside to look at the moon for a while.  That’s when I was attacked by a wolf.  It dragged me into the woods, I thought I was going to die.  Instead, it turned me into this.  Into a monster,”  Ben explained, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Oh Ben,” she cried, tears running down her face, “you’re not a monster.”

“I am!” he exclaimed, “I have been searching for years for a way to fix this, but there’s no cure.  I hunted down the other wolf, destroyed it before it could harm anyone else.  I caught it watching you one evening, Rey.”

“Watching me?”

“Yes. I believe you were its original target,” he told her.

Rey shook her head, trying to wrap her head around everything he was telling her.  Not only was his alive, but ht had been attacked by a wolf, causing him to be able to turn into a wolf.  The wolf that had attacked him had been watching her, probably with nefarious intentions.

“You should have come home,” Rey whispered, “I don’t care that you can turn into a wolf.  I love you anyway, I waited for you.”

“I know, Rey.  I watched as you rejected many potential suitors,” Ben said, rubbing the backs of his fingers against her cheek.

“Then why did you leave me?” she choked out.

“I didn’t want to, love.  I had to make sure I could control this before I came back for you.  I always planned to come back for you, Rey, but I had to make sure it was safe.  I have spent the past three years building a home for you, for us,” he declared, his dark eyes shining with unshed tears.  

Rey reached up and placed her lips on the corner of his mouth, lightly pressing a comforting kiss onto him.  His grip on his waist tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

“Really?” she murmured against his warm skin.

“Really, Rey,” he whispered, “I never wanted anyone else, but you.  You are the only person I have thought about these past three years.  I was going to come for you soon, on your birthday, but when I saw you walking through the woods I couldn’t wait anymore.  I wanted, you,  _  needed _ you to be with me.”

“Oh Ben,” she breathed.

Ben pressed his lips against hers with an unmatched ferocity, pressing her into the door.  Long fingers wove their way through her soft curls and tugged, causing Rey to moan and open her mouth to him, allowing him to slip his tongue through her parted lips.

Ben’s hands pressed into her hips, he pulled her from the door and turned her around so that she was walking backward towards the bed, never breaking the kiss.  Rey felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and allowed Ben to force her backward onto the mattress. 

He broke the kiss and trailed kisses down on her long neck, his tongue laving over the pulse point in her throat causing her to gasp.  His hands grabbed ahold of her bodice and tore it open, revealing her soft breasts to him.

“Ben,” she moaned as his mouth pressed open mouth kisses and sucked bruises onto her pale flesh, marking her as his.

“I need you, Rey,” he declared, “all of you.”

“Yes,” she gasped as his mouth latched onto her erect nipple. 

Rey’s fingers weaved through his dark locks and pushed him closer to her chest.  He groaned against the sensitive flesh, causing her hips to push up involuntarily into his, needing the friction.  His sharp teeth tugged on her nipple and Rey was completely undone.  She pulled on his dark tunic, forcing it over his head and tossing it on the floor.  

The tips of Rey’s fingers ran over the faded scars on his chest, numerous and resembling the one across his face.  She leaned up and pressed soft kissed to every scar she could reach, hoping her love could provide them some relief.

Ben’s hand cupped the side of her face and guided her to look up at him.  His eyes were hungry and predatory, resembling those of the wolf in the woods she swore wanted to devour her earlier.  Now that she knew that the wolf had been Ben, maybe he had wanted to devour her, just not in the way she had thought.

Rey sighed and stared into his eyes.  He pressed a wanton kiss onto her lips and continued to strip them both of their clothing until they were both bare except for her long red cape.

“I always loved this color on you,” Ben mused, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.  

Rey smiled and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes.  She could not believe he was real, that this was real.  One moment she was unsure if she would ever see him again and now they were together again and about to be bonded in flesh and soul.

Ben pressed the tip of his cock against her opening, causing Rey to release a gasp. She nodded, giving him permission to continue and Ben thrust himself inside of her, causing Rey to cry out and dig her nails into his back as her body became accustomed to his size.

Rey took in shallow breaths and Ben whispered comforting words into her ear and pressed tender kisses to her eyelids, wet with unshed tears.  When the pain had lessened into a dull ache, Rey rocked her hips against his, urging him to continue.  

Ben did not move however, he reached down between their bodies and pressed his fingers against her clit, causing Rey to cry out his name.  He smiled and removed his fingers and held them up to his lips.  Rey could see the tips wet with her arousal and the blood showing that this was her first time.  His tongue licked his fingers, moaning as he licked them clean in front of her.

“You’re the best thing I have ever tasted,” he groaned, making a show of tasting her, “I could devour you every day for the rest of my life.”

“Then do it,” she ordered.

Ben grinned, that familiar crooked grin and rocked into her again.  His lips met hers and he thrust in and out of her, setting a desperate pace as he took her.  Rey’s legs wrapped around his waist and met each thrust, pulling him as close as he could to her.  

His fingers found her clit again and rubbed small circles against it.  Rey’s body spasmed and she screamed against his lips as her orgasm washed over her body.  Her walls milked his cock, triggering his own orgasm.  With a final thrust, he came inside of her before collapsing on top of her.

Covered in a sheen of sweat and gasping for air, they held each other close.  Ben pushed Rey’s damp curls from her face and pressed a kiss to her swollen lips.

 “I love you,” Ben said, “I love you more than anyone in this world.”

 “I love you,” Rey replied, “what do we do now?”

 “Now we rest and when we wake we have dinner,” he answered.

“What’s for dinner?” Rey asked, propping herself up on her elbow to look at him.

“I could catch you a rabbit,” Ben grinned, his eyes shining.

Rey’s nose crinkled in disgust as Ben laughed at her reaction.  She lightly slapped his chest, causing Ben to laugh louder.  

“Or we could have some stew, my mother’s recipe,” he smiled.

Rey nodded and pressed a firm kiss to his lips then laid her head on his chest.  She fell asleep on his chest as he played with her hair, wrapped in her long red cape and his loving arms. 


End file.
